1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a front dynamic magazine latch for selectively retaining an ammunition magazine in the magazine port of a long gun. Specifically, the dynamic latch selectively retains a magazine within the magazine port of a shotgun and permits the magazine to be inserted into the magazine port by movement in a single direction. The dynamic latch eliminates the need to rotate the magazine to secure the magazine within the magazine port. The dynamic latch may also eliminate the need to add a magazine well to the shotgun receiver or long gun receiver. The dynamic latch may be used in a standard shotgun receiver and may also permit that attachment of a tube, such as a magazine tube, to the receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of firearms, there is a need to improve the shell carrying capacity for long guns, including shotguns. One type of repeating shotgun is a pump-action shotgun. An example of a prior art pump-action shotgun 300 is shown in FIG. 5. The pump-action shotgun includes a receiver 310 into which a magazine tube 390 and a barrel 395 may be inserted. The receiver 310 of the shotgun 300 is the main component that houses the chamber and firing mechanism. The magazine tube 390 is a tube that generally runs parallel underneath the barrel 395 of the shotgun and that can hold shotgun shells. The number of shells that the magazine tube 390 is constrained to its length. Five shells is often the maximum number of shells that a magazine tube 390 can hold. The end of the magazine tube 390 that is inserted into the receiver 310 usually includes exterior threads 391 (shown in FIG. 6) so that the magazine tube 390 can be secured to a threaded opening 311 of the receiver 310.
The barrel 395 of the pump-action shotgun 300 is inserted into an upper opening 312 in the receiver 310 and includes a lug 396 that slides onto the front end (the far end from the receiver 310) of the magazine tube 390. The front end of the magazine tube 390 includes threads 392 as shown in FIG. 5 so that a nut (not shown) may be threaded onto the magazine tube 390 securely against the lug 396. The nut threaded against the lug 396 retains the end of the barrel 395 within the receiver 310. The pump-action shotgun 300 includes a pump grip 393 that is adapted to travel along the magazine tube 390. As is known to one of ordinary skill in the art, as the pump grip 393 is cycled a carriage (not shown) connected to the pump grip 393 is adapted to load a shell from the magazine tube 390 into the chamber and property position the bolt.
The introduction of a detachable shotgun magazine may increase the carrying capacity of the shotgun. FIG. 1 shows the side view of a typical configuration of a shotgun magazine 280. The shotgun magazine 280 includes a tab or locking profile 281 that engages a corresponding profile within the magazine port 213 of a shotgun receiver 210 (shown in FIG. 2). The corresponding profile is typically a static latching structure 282, such as another tab or recess, as shown in FIG. 4. In order to lock the magazine 280 into the magazine port 213, the operator first must align the locking tab 281 with the static latching structure 282. Once aligned, the magazine 280 then is rotated about the locking tab 281 to engage a second locking feature that corresponds to a release lever 285 (shown in FIG. 2). Once the magazine is locked into the magazine port 213, the release lever may be actuated to release the magazine 280 from the receiver 210. The requirement to first align to static structures and then rotate the magazine 280 to engage a second locking feature may potentially cause a user to improperly insert the magazine 280 into the magazine port 213. For example, if the locking profile 281 is not properly aligned with the static latching structure 282 the second locking feature may fail to properly lock the magazine 280 into the magazine port 213 instead causing the magazine 280 to fall out of the magazine port 213 when it is rotated to engage the second locking feature within the magazine port 213. The failure to properly insert and load the magazine may be especially problematic in high pressure situations, such as in combat.
Another type of shotgun is a gas powered semiautomatic shotgun. FIG. 2 shows a portion of a SAIGA® gas powered shotgun 200 with a magazine 280 being rotated to be inserted and locked into the magazine port 213 of the receiver 210. As shown in FIG. 2, the user of the gun is unable to view the mating of the static latching structures 281, 282 (shown in FIG. 4) while inserting the magazine 280, which may lead to misalignment prior to rotating the magazine 280 to engage the second locking profile on the release lever 285. The magazine 280 will not properly lock within the magazine port 213 if it is misaligned potentially allowing the magazine 280 to fall out of the magazine port 213.
FIG. 3 is a cross-section side view of a shotgun 200a having static latching structures 281, 282. FIG. 3 shows the magazine 280 partially inserted into the magazine port. A second static locking structure 286 has contacted the release latch 285a, but the magazine 280 is not fully rotated and thus, locked into the magazine port 213a. FIG. 4 is a close up cross-section view showing the static locking structure 281 of the magazine 280 properly aligned and engaged by the static latching structure 282 of the receiver 210a. In order to properly lock the magazine 280 into the magazine port 213a, the static locking structure 282 must be properly positioned and aligned above the static latching structure 281 of the receiver 210a. The engagement of latching structure 282 with locking structure 281 retains the magazine in the proper location within the magazine port 213a. Otherwise, the magazine 280 may simply come out of the magazine port 213a when the magazine 280 is rotated to engage the locking feature of the release lever 285a. 
The addition of a magazine well (not shown) may help to prevent misalignment when a magazine 280 is inserted into the magazine port 213a of a shotgun 200a. However, the addition of a magazine well increases the complexity of the shotgun 200a as well as weight and cost. Additionally, the inclusion of a magazine well prevents the use of a standard shotgun receiver 210a requiring additional manufacturing costs. A magazine well typically provides a channel for the alignment of the magazine 280 as it is inserted into the magazine port with the locking profile of the release lever 285a securing the magazine 280 within the magazine port 213a and magazine well.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects, of one or more of the issues set forth above.